


i see the soul that is inside

by jessalae



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Deliberate Badfic, Deliberately Bad Fanart, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3625287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessalae/pseuds/jessalae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kalique and Jupiter have a sleepover, and there's a MYSTERY!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImogenAlpacaday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImogenAlpacaday/gifts).



“Omg Kalique, how did u know I love mint chocolate chip?!” Jupiter shrieked. She ripped open the gallon of ice cream like a ravenous pack of hyenas ripping open an ailing gazelle. “Omnomnomnom,” she sighed in happy ecstasy.

“It was my mother’s favorite flavor,” Kalique replied, “So obviously you had to like it. That’s the way genes work.”

“Totally,” Jupiter smiled. She threw herself down onto her sleeping bag. Above her, the midnight blue sky twinkled with faraway stars, like a bird’s-eye view of someone with blue hair and a bad case of dandruff. “So let’s get this party started! Who do u like?”

“WAIT!!” Kalique screamed, “We can’t just jump right to that! We have to do this the right way!! Sleepovers are a very big deal for royalty.”

“Well ex-cuuuuuuuse me!” Jupiter laughed. “What do we do first!”

 

Kalique paced around the campground counting on her fingers. “We already broke out the junk food, so that’s good. Then we have to have the ceremonial sing-along. Then we do each other’s nails. THEN we can start talking about who we like,” she grinned.

“Lol okay,” Jupiter rolled her eyes. “i guess we should do the ceremonial sing-along, then.”

Kalique smiled a smile that was as dazzling as a semi-truck’s headlights on a pitch-black country road right before it hits a deer. “I brought soem music from your home planet to make you feel better,” she told her mother’s reincarnation, opening up her sparkly purple duffle bag and pulling out a music player thing. “And also because it’s the best music EVER,” she confessed. She hit play, and Jupiter and her sang at the top of their lungs:

He was a boy  
She was a girl  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
He was a punk.  
She did ballet.  
What more can I say?  
He wanted her.  
She'd never tell.  
Secretly she wanted him as well.  
And all of her friends  
Stuck up their nose.  
And they had a problem with his baggy clothes.

He was a skater boy, she said, "See ya later, boy."  
He wasn't good enough for her.  
She had a pretty face but her head was up in space.  
She needed to come back down to earth.

Five years from now, she sits at home feeding the baby, she's all alone.  
She turns on TV and guess who she sees?  
Skater boy rockin' up MTV.  
She calls up her friends.  
They already know.  
And they've all got tickets to see his show.  
She tags along, stands in the crowd.  
Looks up at the man that she turned down.

[2x:]  
He was a skater boy, she said, "See ya later, boy."  
He wasn't good enough for her.  
Now he's a superstar  
Slammin' on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?

Sorry, girl, but you missed out.  
Well, tough luck, that boy's mine now.  
We are more than just good friends.  
This is how the story ends.  
Too bad that you couldn't see...  
See that man that boy could be.  
There is more than meets the eye,  
I see the soul that is inside.

He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl.  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
We are in love.  
Haven't you heard how we rock each other's world?

I'm with the skater boy, I said, "See ya later, boy.  
I'll be backstage after the show.  
I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote about a girl you used to know."

I'm with the skater boy, I said, "See ya later, boy.  
I'll be backstage after the show.  
I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote about a girl you used to know."

“I told you it was the best song!!” Kalique screamed when it was over.”

“Um, DUH, I FUCKING KNOW THAT,” Jupiter smiled. “I like to think it’s about Caine on his space skates. So what do we do next??”

“CRUSH TIME,” the alien woman sing-songed. “NOw we can talk about who we like. So,” she intoned, settling down on her sleeping bag, who do U like?”

Jupiter turned bright red, like a maraschino cherry covered in lipstick. “Omg you know who I like you idiot,” she scowled. 

“Well yeah but I wanna hear you SAY it,” kalique prodded.

“No WAY!” Jupiter whined.

“SAY IT, SAY IT, **SAY IT, SAY IT, _SAY IT!!!!!!_** ” Kalique chanted.

“FINE I LIKE CAINE GOD ARE YOU FUCKING HAPPY NOW!” Jupiter smiled really big like the Joker in the 1989 Batman movie, but not creepy.

“EW Jupiter he’s like a DOG WHAT IS WRONG IWTH U?” Kalique laughed.

“ ** _HEY!!!!!!!!!!_** ” Jupiter stated “It’s not nice to laugh at your QUEEN u bithc.”

“Lol jk jk I was only kidding,” Kalique sniffed. “he’s super hot, u are soooooooo lucky”

Hahahah that;s fine,” Jupiter vocalized. “So anywho who do You like??”

“Ummmmmmm wait wE FORGOT TO PAINT OUR MAILS” Kalique asserted, leaping to her feet like a person who just sat down on a tack that some a$$hole put on their chair.

“Who cares, I wan to keep talking about this!” Jupiter mentioned. “I am your QUEEN so you NEED to do this sleepover MY WAY. Who do u LIKE?!”

“Ummmmmmmm,” Kalique communicated.

“WHO DO Y LIKE??????!”

“UMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!”

 

~~~~~end of part 1~~~~~~

A/N: HAHAHAHAHA IT’S A CLIFFHANGER, lol sorry bout that! When I get 5 reviews i will continue and you can find out WHO KALIQUE LIKES???????


	2. Chapter 2: Whooooooo???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Omg you guyz tank you for all the comments!!!! Sry I didn’t update sonner, but my roommate’s cousin’s boyfriend’s nephew’s cat died and i have been too upset to even get out of bed ugh. i have dragged myself out now to give you part 2 tho, i hope ur happy!

Chapter 2: WHOOOOo????

“UMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!”

“Kalique you have to tell me,” Jupiter whined.

“I kno, i’m just afriad you’ll laugh at me,” Kalique wailed. A single crysstaline tear made its way down hre glistening cheek, like a diamond sliding down a wet white plastic cutting board. “Nobody uunder stands~!” She closed her eyes and sang: 

_Look at me,_  
I may never pass for a perfect bride, or a perfect daughter.  
Can it be,  
I'm not meant to play this part?  
Now I see, that if I were truly to be myself,  
I would break my family's heart. 

_Who is that girl I see, staring straight back at me?_  
Why is my reflection someone I don't know?  
Somehow I cannot hide?  
Who I am, though I've tried.  
When will my reflection show, who I am, inside?  
How I pray, that a time will come,  
I can free myself, from their expectations  
On that day, I'll discover someway to be myself,  
and to make my family proud.  
They want a docile lamb,  
No-one knows who I am.  
Must there be a secret me,  
I'm forced to hide?  
Must I pretend that I am someone else for all time?  
When will my reflection show, who I am inside?  
When will my reflection show, who I am inside? 

Jupiter clutched her hands to her chest. “Kalique that was beautiful, she whispered. “I feel likei really understand you now.”

“Thank you,” Kaliequ demurred.

“bUT THAT DOESN”T GET YOU OUT OF THIS!” Jupiter shriked, jumping to her feet! Who do you like!!!!!

Kalique buried her face in her hnds. “PROMISE you won’t tell?” she queried.

“I promise,” Jupiter said. She was so excited it felt like a bunch of butterflies had started a wild dance party/rave in her stomach and were currently doing the macarena while wearing combat boots.

Kalique took a deep breath. “The person I like is………………………………

…………………….  
……………………

………..NOBODY!” She bellowed finally.

“WHAT???” Jupiter asserted in onfusion.

“Jputer i am an Aromantic Demisexual,” Kalique whispered/  
“You’re aromatic demisexual?????” Jupiter shrieked. “What the f***ing h*** is that/??”

“Aromantic means I don’t experience romantic attraction,” Kalique giggled. “I don’t like anyone. I‘ve never liked anyone! And demisexual means i only want to sleep with people i already have an emotional connection with.”

“I don’t get it,” Jupiter inquired. “Does that mean you can never, like, do it with anyone?

Kalique started shaking and crying. “NOOOOOO!” she expressed. “I CAN have sex, I just don’t WANT to. I KNEW you wouldn’t understand! NOBODY understands!”

“WAIT<” Jupiter stated. “I DO understand! I want to understand you, Kalique! We are sisters (sort of), I don’t want u to feel this sad.”

“THIS IS WHAT OPPRESION FEELS LIKE, THO,” KAlique yowled.

Now Jupiter was crying, her cheeks soaked with tears like a Barbie doll that had been left out in a hurricane. “Tell me what I can do to make it better?” she whispered.

“All I want is for you to understand me,” Kalique whined. “Don’t talk about crushes, that’s oppressive. Don’t ask if I think a celebrity is hot, that’s offensive. Don’t tell me about weddings or engagements or cute dates, that’s terrible. And if any other aro-demi ppl tell you that those things are EVER okay they're WRONG!!! and it's probs because they're cishet scum. Or internalized arodemiphobia, maybe. Anywho, just let me be me, and never make me think about anyone else’s experiences EVER. Ever ever ever. Also, everyone who knows about this conversation should do the same to any AroDemi people they meet,” she pronounced pointedly, shattering the fourth wall like a lightbulb dropped from a tenth-story window.

“Wow,” Jupiter sobbed. “I can totally do that. Can I give u a hug?”

“Of course, I love hugs!” Kalique smiled.

And they hugged, platonically, happily ever after.


End file.
